pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
Angela's Ashes (film)
Angela's Ashes is a 1999 Irish-American drama film based on the memoir of the same title by Frank McCourt. It was co-written and directed by Alan Parker, and starred Emily Watson, Robert Carlyle, Joe Breen, Ciaran Owens, and Michael Legge, the latter three playing the Young, Middle and Older Frank McCourt respectively. Contents http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Angela%27s_Ashes_(film)# hide *1 Overview *2 Cast *3 Production *4 Reception *5 Awards *6 Soundtrack *7 References *8 External links Overviewhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Angela%27s_Ashes_(film)&action=edit&section=1 edit Angela's Ashes tells the story of Frank McCourt and his childhood after his family are forced to move from United States back to Ireland because of financial difficulties and family problems caused by his father's alcoholism. The film chronicles young McCourt's life in Limerick, Ireland, during his childhood in the 1930s and 1940s, the difficulties that arose, and Frank's way of earning enough money to return to the land of his dreams: America. Casthttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Angela%27s_Ashes_(film)&action=edit&section=2 edit *Emily Watson as Angela McCourt *Robert Carlyle as Malachy McCourt *Devon Murray as Middle Malachy *Joe Breen as Young Frank *Ciaran Owens as Middle Frank *Michael Legge as Older Frank *Kerry Condon as Theresa Carmody *Ronnie Masterson as Grandma Sheehan *Pauline McLynn as Aunt Aggie *Liam Carney as Uncle Pa Keating *Eanna MacLiam as Uncle Pat *Susan Fitzgerald as Sister Rita *Eamonn Owens as Quasimodo *Eileen Colgan as Philomena *Martin Benson as Christian brother *Andrew Bennett as Narrator (voice) *Alan Parker (cameo) as Dr. Campbell *Brendan O'Carroll as Man in pub Productionhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Angela%27s_Ashes_(film)&action=edit&section=3 edit Although set in Limerick, many street scenes were filmed in Cork. For example, the 'fleas in the mattress' scene was filmed at Farren Street, Blackpool and other scenes were shot at Roche's Buildings, Lr John Street, and Barrack Street.[1] Receptionhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Angela%27s_Ashes_(film)&action=edit&section=4 edit With an estimated $25 million budget,[2] the film grossed $13,042,112 in the U.S.,[3] making it a box office bomb. Angela's Ashes currently holds a 52% 'rotten' rating on review aggregate website Rotten Tomatoes, and the consensus "In spite of its attempts to accurately record Frank McCourt's memoirs, the onscreen adaptation fails to capture any of the drama or humor of his life" (though the audience rating is considerably higher, at 82%.)[4]However, Michael Legge was praised for his portrayal of the adolescent Frank. In particular, he was said to excel in his role as an innocent teenager growing up with typical coming of age rites involving sexuality, maturity and peer pressure in a Catholic Irish setting. Awardshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Angela%27s_Ashes_(film)&action=edit&section=5 edit *'Nominee' Best Original Score - Academy Awards (John Williams) *'Nominee' Best Original Score - Golden Globes (John Williams) *'Nominee' Best Actress - BAFTA (Emily Watson) *'Nominee' Best Cinematography - BAFTA (Michael Seresin) *'Nominee' Best Production Design - BAFTA (Geoffrey Kirkland) *'Nominee' Best British Film - Empire Awards *'Nominee' Best British Actor - Empire Awards (Robert Carlyle) *'Winner' Best Picture - Irish Film and Television Awards *'Winner' Best Costume Design - Irish Film and Television Awards (Consolata Boyle) *'Nominee' Best Actress - Irish Film and Television Awards (Emily Watson) *'Nominee' Best Actor - Irish Film and Television Awards (Robert Carlyle) *'Winner' Best Director - Karlovy Vary International Film Festival (Audience Award) (Alan Parker) *'Winner' Best Original Score - Las Vegas Film Critics Society (John Williams) *'Nominee' Newcomer of Year - London Film Critics Circle (Michael Legge) *'Winner' Best Actress - London Film Critics Circle (Emily Watson) Soundtrackhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Angela%27s_Ashes_(film)&action=edit&section=6 edit The film soundtrack was composed and conducted by John Williams, and features songs by Billie Holiday and Sinéad O'Connor. Williams was nominated for the Academy Award for Best Original Score in 2000 for his score. Category:1999 films